The present invention is related to a valve structure of an infrared operated automatic water supplier, comprising a three-branch tube, a solenoid valve, and a pressure-balance switch unit wherein the three-branch tube has a projected tube flange protruding at the inner side of an actuation opening correspondingly matched to a water outlet thereof, and the pressure-balance switch unit, made up of a membrane, an actuation ring plate, a sealing cap, a spring element, and a retaining mount, is located at the three-branch tube and the solenoid valve there-between; whereby, to stop the discharge of water, the membrane thereof is correspondingly placed on top of the projected tube flange thereof to form a first layer of sealing effect thereof, and a conic guide face of the sealing cap is smoothly forced into the projected tube flange thereof in abutting engagement therewith. Sustained by a lower engaging plate of the actuation ring plate adapted at the inner side thereof, the sealing cap is tightly abutted against the inner wall of the projected tube flange at the outer side thereof, forming a second layer of sealing design thereof to achieve a more efficient sealing effect of the solenoid water valve structure thereof.
A conventional valve of infrared operated automatic water supplier is characterized by that of a pressure-balance switch unit adapted at a three-branch tube therein with a membrane of the pressure-balance switch unit levelly abutted against a projected tube flange of the three-branch tube thereof. Yet, in case a spring element adapted at the pressure-balance switch unit thereof gets elastic fatigue in use, the membrane thereof can""t be precisely abutted tight against the projected tube flange of the three-branch tube thereof. Thus, water can easily leak out from the gap between the membrane and the projected tube flange thereof due to the insufficient sealing of the membrane thereon.
It is, therefore, the primary purpose of the present invention to provide a valve of infrared operated automatic water supplier, including a three-branch tube, a solenoid valve, and a pressure-balance switch unit wherein the pressure-balance switch unit, made up of a membrane, an actuation ring plate, a sealing cap, a spring element, and a retaining mount, is adapted at an actuation opening of the three-branch tube therein with the membrane thereof correspondingly located on top of a projected tube flange of the three-branch tube thereof to form a first layer of sealing effect thereof, and a conic guide face of the sealing cap thereof smoothly forced into the projected tube flange in abutting engagement therewith. Sustained by a lower engaging plate of the actuation ring plate adapted at the inner side thereof, the sealing cap is tightly abutted against the inner wall of the projected flange at the outer side thereof, forming a second layer of sealing design thereof to achieve a more efficient sealing effect of the solenoid water valve structure thereof.